A Little Fun
by Xiaolink Volumen
Summary: Why? He just wanted a little fun. XemnasxSaix, oneshot, possible continuation...


A/N: Written while listening to Queen ("A Night at the Opera") and Malice Mizer (duh), as if that explains anything.

Hmph, normally I'd pair Xemnas with Sephiroth and Sephiroth only. But I read a fic with Xemnas/Saïx in it, and thought, 'Hey, there's one to think about.' Oh yeah, Saïx and Xemnas are both sorta OOC in this, but… whatever happens with my fics happens and there's really nothing I can do to stop it. (Sighs) Damn muses...

I still think the Queen has something to do with this… … …

But before my rambling drives you all nuts, the fic! The curtains rise, the players enter from stage left, the lights go on, and the show begins!

-A Little Fun-

"Saïx, come here, please."

Saïx looked up at Xemnas' voice. He wondered what the Superior wanted.

Xemnas stood in his room in front of a window over looking the city.

"Saïx, have you noticed something about the Organization yet?" he asked softly. "Shut the door, if you don't mind."

"No, I haven't," the other replied as he complied, wondering what this was all about.

"They've all paired off, except two." Saïx blinked. That was unexpected. "Do you know who those two are?"

Saïx felt a chill creeping down his spine. It was obvious whom the Superior was referring to.

Xemnas turned and regarded him softly. Saïx fought back the shudder threatening to engulf him; it seemed as though he could sense what was coming. Xemnas slowly moved closer to Saïx, amber eyes watching him through long silver bangs. Saïx swallowed hard.

Still moving slowly, Xemnas moved behind Saïx and lightly embraced him. Saïx stiffened noticeably.

"Why are you so tense?" Xemnas whispered, one hand curling around Saïx's chin and carefully tipping his head back slightly. Xemnas brushed his lips over Saïx's neck, his other arm encircling the blue-haired man's waist and pulling him close. He lightly licked the tip of Saïx's pointed ear. Saïx closed his eyes rather than look as Xemnas' hand slowly left his chin and traveled over the zipper of his coat.

Xemnas paused here and tugged his glove off with his teeth. His hand moved to Saïx's chest again and slowly tugged on the zipper, pulling it down a few inches. He lightly caressed Saïx's exposed chest, gently stroking his skin.

"You're so tense…" Xemnas whispered again, his mouth centimeters away from Saïx's ear. "It's not good for you to be so tense." Xemnas slipped his hand over Saïx's chest, pausing for a moment. He gently ran his fingers down Saïx's side under his coat, causing Saïx to shudder. Xemnas suddenly nipped Saïx's neck, causing the other to cry out and go limp.

"That's better," Xemnas murmured as Saïx sagged against him. He supported Saïx as he lightly kissed the other's neck. Saïx's coat had slipped off one shoulder.

"What do you want, Xemnas?" Saïx asked, going stiff again.

"Just a little fun," Xemnas replied, turning Saïx to face him. He lightly cupped the other's face in his hands and drew him closer. Faces inches away, Xemnas smiled. "That's all." He leant forward and kissed Saïx lightly. He backed away slightly, still smiling. "What's wrong with that?"

Saïx didn't answer. He knew that, as Nobodies, they very rarely had any opportunity for fun. Xemnas was probably just desperate for something (or some_one_) to do. Xemnas stared at him, the smile gone from his face.

"Something the matter?" he asked as he tugged on Saïx's wrists, leading him towards the bed.

"No… not really."

Xemnas gently pushed Saïx back against the bed, slowly unzipping his coat the rest of the way. He bent and kissed Saïx's bare chest, not caring that Saïx remained still.

Saïx didn't protest when Xemnas stripped him completely; didn't protest when Xemnas' mouth claimed his own; didn't protest when Xemnas damn near took him senseless. He didn't make one noise of dissent.

-

Saïx and Xemnas lay side by side, Xemnas asleep with his arms wrapped around Saïx's waist. Xemnas was fast asleep; Saïx, however, lay awake staring at the wall. He was too lost in thought for sleep.

His mind whirled; he didn't think it was possible for a Nobody to love… so why had he let Xemnas have his way with him? Fear? Obedience? Loyalty? Some combination of the three? Saïx doubted as such. He hadn't allowed this out of fear or obedience, or even loyalty. He was forced to admit to himself that some small part of him had even enjoyed it… but why?

Saïx didn't have an answer.

For almost every night after that, he went to Xemnas' room. No one asked him why; the berserker was feared, and for good reason. None of them had quite forgotten the time he'd nearly bashed Demyx's head open against the wall. Also unforgettable was how it had simply taken a word from Xemnas to calm him down.

Saïx was starting to revise his theories about Nobodies and love.

He wasn't sure what he felt was actually love, but he had no other name for the emotions rocketing through and thoroughly confusing him. Occasionally Xemnas wouldn't hear him come in, and Saïx would watch him standing at the window, staring out at nothing, looking at once regal and noble and sad, and Saïx would be confused again.

Saïx accepted this as the reason why he went to Xemnas every night; why he allowed Xemnas to gently press him back against the bed; why he allowed himself to be lost in Xemnas' arms.

He never told any of this to Xemnas; he figured he'd just laugh it off and scorn him for thinking such ridiculous thoughts. And for some reason, the thought of losing Xemnas terrified Saïx.

But one night he had to know: What was it he felt for Xemnas? Did Xemnas feel the same? And, above all, was it possible for a Nobody to love?

"Xemnas," Saïx murmured. Xemnas rolled over and eyed him sleepily. "Do you love me?"

The question caught Xemnas off guard. He paused to think before answering Saïx. He certainly felt _something_ for him; something that prevented him from turning Saïx away each night, something that had led him to Saïx in the first place. He didn't know what to call it; he didn't know if it was love. He didn't remember what love was like. He knew he was really the only one who could control the blue-haired berserker, knew that Saïx would follow his every command…

…But was it love or simply obedience? Xemnas didn't have the answer. He only knew that he only ever found happiness holding Saïx close, only found solace in sleeping beside him in the night, only felt at ease around Saïx and no one else.

Saïx waited patiently for an answer, wondering if he'd overstepped himself. Xemnas was lost in thought; finally he seemed to come to a conclusion. He propped himself up on one elbow and hovered above Saïx. He leant down and kissed Saïx with more care and affection than ever before.

"I don't think I know the answer to that," he replied as gently as he could. "We don't have hearts, you know… and I don't think I'd know love if it bit me. I don't remember it. But… and this is the part that confuses me… I do feel _some_thing for you; I just don't know what it is. But… I think… if I had to give a name to it… I would call it love."

Saïx was stunned. He hadn't expected an answer like this. He hadn't expected Xemnas to reveal so much about himself. He wasn't sure what to make of it all. He thought for a moment; then he reached up and pulled Xemnas into a tight hug. After a minute, Xemnas hugged him back.

And that embrace, that simple hug, was all the assurance Saïx needed.

They drew apart, and Saïx surprised Xemnas by kissing him deeply. Each night, it had been Xemnas who had initiated everything. Saïx would merely allow Xemnas to do whatever he wanted (he had never entertained the thought of cruelty; for some reason the idea sickened him). Xemnas was quietly amused and more than slightly pleased.

"Saïx…" he began. But Saïx stopped him with another kiss. It was several minutes before Xemnas was able to collect his thoughts enough to speak again. "Saïx… do _you_ love _me_? Or is it simply loyalty that leads you to my arms every night?"

"I think… I love you," Saïx answered slowly. "I don't know what it is, either. I do know that I would follow you wherever you went, and that I would die to protect you. I don't think it's loyalty." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I never really feel quite right… when you're not in the room. I never seem to keep control until you're there… I always feel… jumpy, I suppose, when you aren't with me."

Xemnas didn't answer; it seemed Saïx felt the same way he did. Instead he leant forward and kissed Saïx again. Saïx further delighted him by responding fully, allowing Xemnas entrance into his mouth. They remained together for a minute or two; then they parted, panting slightly. Saïx gently put his hands at the back of Xemnas' head and linked his fingers together. He pulled Xemnas into another kiss, one that was deep and passionate, one that deprived them of any air they had in their lungs, it seemed.

Breathless, the two gasped softly for air as they stared into each other's eyes. Xemnas stared down at Saïx, wishing he could properly identify his feelings for him. Saïx's blue hair was fanned slightly against the pillows, his eyes sparkling with something unknown to the both of them. He seemed irresistible to Xemnas.

As Saïx gazed up from the pillows at Xemnas, he came to much the same conclusion. Xemnas' hair hung over his shoulders enticingly, his bangs gently brushing over Saïx's face as they kissed again. Saïx reached up and touched Xemnas' cheek lightly, brushing his fingers over his lips as he looked upon Xemnas through half-lidded eyes.

"Xemnas…" Saïx murmured. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," Xemnas replied without hesitation. Staring down at Saïx, he had realized it. Kissing Saïx for so long his lips began to go numb, he had realized it. And now, lying atop Saïx with his lips swollen and bruised from kissing him so many times, he finally believed it. "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," Saïx whispered, eyes closing. He had always known. He had known since their first night together. He had known since they first slept together. He had always known. He only just began believing it.

They kissed again.

_I love him… I love him… he's the only one for me… I love him…_

**I love you… goddammit, I love you… you're mine… I love you so…**

_I love him…_

**I love you…**

_I… _

**Love…**

**_You…_**

Saïx could feel Xemnas' hands tracing over him, memorizing and studying the contours of his body, seeming to touch every inch of him. Saïx moaned and arched his back as Xemnas' hands brushed over his stomach. He allowed his own hands to wander, allowed them to dance and skate over Xemnas' back and shoulders, massaging, pressing, kneading. Xemnas dipped his head and slowly kissed Saïx's chest.

Saïx moaned and writhed under Xemnas' touch. After so many nights together, Xemnas knew just where to touch Saïx. Curve of his hips, sides, thighs… his tongue frequently explored the other's ear, navel, collarbone, and mouth most of all. Saïx pressed himself against Xemnas, moaning and gasping loudly. Xemnas soon started moaning as well, moaning softly as he kissed Saïx's heaving chest, licked the tips of his oddly pointed ears, bit lightly on his shoulders.

Xemnas and Saïx held nothing back that night.

-

Xemnas lay atop Saïx, gasping harshly. Saïx's head was thrown back as he stared up at the ceiling, panting hard and slowly twisting his fingers through Xemnas' hair. Saïx slowly brought his head forward, gazing at Xemnas, whose fingers were still clenched in the sheets. Xemnas rested his head on Saïx's chest. Saïx laid his hand on the back of Xemnas' head, prompting Xemnas to look up at him. Saïx smiled slightly, and Xemnas, whose eyes were half-lidded and glazed slightly, smiled back.

Xemnas shifted and rolled off of Saïx. He lay next to him on his back, panting. Finally their breathing eased and they looked at each other. Saïx moved closer to Xemnas, who pulled him up against himself and held him close. Xemnas gently kissed Saïx's forehead.

"I… love you…" Saïx murmured, crushed against Xemnas' chest.

"And I love you," Xemnas replied.

"Why me, though? It's a stupid question, I know, but… why?"

"I think… at first… before I really fell in love with you… I just wanted… a little fun."

-Owari-

A/N: OO;; Well… that was… different… I suppose…

Oh well. I like Xemnas and Saïx as a couple. I dunno why. I might do more with this pairing. I mean, I still like putting Xemnas and Sephiroth together, since it's sorta the same as Ansem/Sephiroth, but… oh well. What the hell. I don't know whether or not Xemnas/Saïx is gonna be my main pairing or not. It just might if only one other person writes it. What? I like not-oft-written pairings. So shoot me.

Xigbar: Literally?

Jynx: No, you idiot!

Xigbar: Aww…

Oh yeah. One of Saïx's lines comes almost directly from the Hellsing end theme song, "Shine". Anyone Hellsing-nerdy enough to find it? (Laughs evilly as everyone goes back to find it)

So… any suggestions for the next Xemnas/Saïx fic? XD …Seriously.


End file.
